Tatsukawa Tokio
Tatsukawa Tokio was a student at Suzuran and a member of Serizawa's Army. He was the second in command in Serizawa's Army. A very close friend of Serizawa Tamao and has been through a lot with him. It is said that they are like partners in running the faction. He has a wealthy background and was childhood friends with Takiya Genji. Middle School He went to the same mid school as Genji and he was the one who gave Genji his infamous haircut. One day, he and Genji went to climbed an electric tower and this is where Genji would accidentally cut himself on his left eyebrow when he saved Tokio from falling Crows Zero Reboot; Chapter 15. page 6. Suzuran 'First year' Tokio first met Serizawa in their first year at Suzuran. He was then with Serizawa apart of Kawaishi Noboru's faction and was involved in the great battle between Suzuran and Housen. 'Second year' Tokio became partners with Serizawa to form Serizawa's Army and helped him recruit soldiers to the faction. Tokio becomes sick and learns that he has a large cerebral aneurysm, and that the surgery required has a 30% success rate. He chooses not to go with the surgery stating If surgery gets me 30%, I'll take life at 100%. Unknown to Tokio, Serizawa is listening to the conversation between him and the doctor. 'Third year' At the begining of his final year at Suzuran, Serizawa and Serizawa's Army become the favourites for ruling Suzuran for the first time in the history of the school. Tamao greets Tokio, who is discharged from a hospital, claiming that he is in good health. Tamao quietly dismisses Tokio claim and takes his bike to ensure he won't get harmed, slightly insulted that Tokio would lie to him. In the next day, Serizawa asks his friends while playing octopus if they know the person who went over his graffiti. Tokio, who knows Genji, tries to hide the fact by stating that it was probably one of the new freshmen joining Suzuran. However, when Genji arrives Tokio manages to halt a potential fight in between the two and tells Genji to take down Rindaman before approaching Serizawa. Serizawa and Tokio meet Genji in a pub after Izaki Shun got beaten by Yuji Tokaji, but Tokio suffers a seizure and is rushed to a hospital. Tokio chooses to go ahead with the operation, confident of his survival. Just after Serizawa loses to Genji, Serizawa receives a call informing him that Tokio's operation was a success. After the non-aggression pact is broken, Tokio calls both Genji and Serizawa to talk about the possibility of having an alliance. Serizawa refuses to join GPS as him and his followers believe that had not The Front of Armament arrived, Serizawa would have won. Tokio gets annoyed when his friends treat him with care due to his surgery. When Suzuran gets set on fire, Tokio asks Genji how he could let it happen, with Genji replying that it is no big deal. Angry, Tokio goes to leave stating that he will solve the problem. However, Genji provokes him, stating ''With a head like that, what can you do!?'' Tokio turns back to Genji and strikes him down and tells him to hit him. When Genji goes to strike him, Serizawa blocks him. When Serizawa unites with GPS, Tokio turns up to the fight with head gear. When fighting Housen, Tokio's head gear comes off and gets hit in the head multiple times. He collapses on the ground and his head gets hit on the floor. While lying on the ground, Tokio takes out the superglue that the Mikami brothers give him and remembers what they told him. He gets up and shout out that he will never be defeated by Housen and takes out all of the Housen students on his floor in Housen. On the final day of school before graduating, Tokio witnesses Genji's last fight with Rindaman. Fights * Tokio vs. Kuma - Lost Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen; Chapter 37, page 34 (manga only) Gallery Tsutsumoto 10 years.JPG|10 years old in Crows Zero Reboot Tokio.jpg|Crows Zero (manga) Tokio reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot Tatsukawa Tokio (Fujioka Nobuaki).jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 23rd Class Category:Crows Zero